


True Love’s Kiss

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Dr. Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastra has opened her whole world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- Moffat owns Jenny and Vastra  
> Author’s Note -- Written for the 12_daysofficmas community.

XXX

Jenny didn’t know how her life had gotten so charmed. She had no plans on arguing with her good fortune, but still it amazed her every time she thought of it. Women of her day had so few options, but ever since she had met and _married_ Vastra, the world lay open before her.

Before meeting Vastra, the best she could hope for was being a school marm or a secretary, if she hadn’t been married off. She had never imagined she could possibly marry a woman. It simply wasn’t done. Jenny wasn’t sure if she’d be arrested if she tried, like Oscar Wilde had been thanks to the Marquess of Queensberry. Jenny remembered her guilt and fear when she realized she was attracted to women instead of men. Vastra had swept away all those negative, fearful feelings. Vastra’s love and acceptance helped to ease the pain in Jenny’s heart after her family had cast her out when they discovered her preference for women.

Jenny hadn’t imagined anyone like Vastra – or Strax for that matter – existed. Psychic abilities, tea with aliens, how could Jenny have ever dreamed of such things were in her future? She remembered the first time she met the Doctor, of the respect Vastra had for him. That alone told Jenny how special the Doctor must be. Still, not as special as Vastra who lifted Jenny up, made her more than she would ever be on her own. She had taught Jenny how to fight, how to appreciate art and so many things, Jenny couldn’t enumerate them all.

However, the thing Jenny put high on the list of things she loved about Vastra was Vastra’s raw sexuality. Jenny had been brought up to believe only men had high desires,and women weren’t burdened with such things. Jenny had always felt like an outsider because of her own desire for intimacy. Vastra shattered that falsehood.

Jenny shivered just at the thought of the touch of Vastra’s cool smooth lips touching hers. Those thoughts led to ones of feeling Vastra’s beautiful, textured skin moving over hers. There was nothing like it in this world or any other. Jenny set aside her chores and went to find her wife. She needed a kiss right now and she meant to have it.


End file.
